This Is Where We Stopped Looking
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: "Because even though that kid's on the run, and he's not doing too much to help us, I know how I would feel if someone let out any of my secrets." And it's true. Percy can just see Nico now, huddled up, trying to keep warm. It's a scary world out there, and he's alone. ...OS, my first PJO fanfic, for the Percypocalypse. End of 3. K-plus to be safe.


**Hi.**

**I haven't read any PJO fanfictions, at all, (I'm not even done the series, tbh), I'm not sure if this community is even active…**

**But today is the Percypocalypse, and it's in the middle of the night, and I feel like I need to do this.**

**I kinda helped start the Percypocalypse. I'm on tumblr (dakrpassageisnear is my original name, but it's probably changed to percyjackon81893) and I posted on the 16****th about how we should have a do over of the Mishapocalypse (but within reason, we don't wanna creep out Uncle Rick. Buuut it seems like we're beyond that point now. I regret nothing.) Aaand now we got Viria, PercyJacksonThings, and WeHeartIt joining our ranks. It's beautiful.**

**Just a bit about me, since none of y'all know me: I'm in the Kingdom Keepers community most often. Every now and then I pop into Harry Potter. Oneshots and freeverses form 3am insomniac nights. Tons of my stuff, though, are things I'll never post. So you haven't seen the best of me. I like collabs. And multi-chaps that consume me. I never really thought about doing PJO fanfiction, because I couldn't find as many moments I wanted to elaborate on, but once I found a certain paragraph, I knew I just ****_had_ to.**

**I really should be going to bed. I can do this all tomorrow. I should just really finish The Last Olympian so I can celebrate Percabeth's bday also! I have two short stories I really need to get done…but this is a once in a lifetime chance, and I'm not missing it. The first Percypocalypse. Can you believe it?**

**I'm really not that comfortable in first person, and Uncle Rick's style is just not me, and I'm used to present tense, so I'm gonna stick with that. Yeah. Sure. Cool. I'm gonna try not to make it too long. I'm probably gonna get all my facts wrong. Sorry, still a baby demigod.**

**Inspired by this quote, on p54 of ****_The Battle of the Labyrinth_****: "Grover, Annabeth, and I had stood on this rick, and I'd convinced them not to tell Chiron the truth: that Nico was a son of Hades." This is for Percy, that little s*** who ruined all our lives. (Can't curse. But I do say "that dam Percy.")**

**This is Where We Stopped Looking**

"Nico's a son of Hades."

The sudden gust of wind transforms into an uneasy blast of tension. Percy was expecting shock to overtake their faces, and outbursts of "What?" and "_How?"_. But all that's on their eyes is a steely look of tautness.

"So someone else broke it," Annabeth comments, still gazing into the green murky water. In the bright sunset loose strands of her hair glows. "That promise."

"Yeah," Percy answers. "Must have."

"It's not surprising," Grover tosses in. The two kids turn to him. "I mean, if you look at it one way…Bianca wasn't scared of death…they were so…I don't know,_ brave_…and Nico just has this _look_—"

"You can tell all this?" Percy addresses him, the hazy fog now finally uncovering. And he sees now—all the clues, all the nudges to the real truth that Nico is not supposed to be alive. Like Percy. He almost doesn't want to admit it…but him and Nico are very similar. Guilty for living, nonexistent parents. Then again, it seems like all demigod feel that way. But especially children of the Big Three.

"I guess, maybe it's just heightened instincts, but…" Grover trails off.

"It's just all a bit clearer, now, I agree," Annabeth says. "The puzzle pieces fit."

"Yeah, but all that being said…" Percy begins. _I need to tell them, now. _"No one can hear any of this."

"Why?" Annabeth starts. "Why not—"

"Because even though that kid's on the run, and he's not doing too much to help us, I know how I would feel if someone let out any of my secrets." And it's true. Percy can just see Nico now, huddled up, trying to keep warm. It's a scary world out there, and he's alone.

Grover speaks. "But we can't even tell—"

"Not even Chiron," He firmly cuts in. "No. It stay between you, me, and Annabeth." At the sound of her name she looks over to Percy. He has to look away. He doesn't know why, and doesn't want to know. These past few days have been whirlwinds. Now with the added addition of searching for Nico...it's become so much they gave up.

"Why are you telling us this?" Annabeth asks. "Why are you telling us this, even though we can't tell anybody?"

Percy sighs. He doesn't know. Being with Grover and Annabeth and telling them things has become so natural to them, so normal, that a question arisen like this catches him off guard.

"Because I needed to get it out," he finally answers. They seem satisfied with that answer, but the slight frown still doesn't escape their lips. "Because we have stopped looking, and you deserve to know why."

They stand there for a few more minutes, then silently retreat, all holding hands.

**Tell me if it's bad like Hades. Because I have to go to bed at 1:30 and it's 4 minutes before then now and I didn't really edit that goooooddd**

**HAPPY PERCYPOCALYPSE**

**~lyssi-marie**


End file.
